The present invention relates to a clamping device, and particularly to large size clamping device for detaching a bearing which can be used with a wheel puller.
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, it is known that a wheel puller for pulling a bearing or other round shaped objects can be used with a clamping device. However, the prior art clamping device is formed by connecting two semicircle disks by using two screw rods. Therefore, it has only a finite range for adjusting an object being clamped by the clamping device. When forces are applied to auxiliary trays, the connections of screw rods and screw holes will become loose due to vibration therebetween. It is possible to affect the pulling operation, and moreover, the screw rods are possible bent so as to induce a danger to the user and possible to destroy the object to be pulled. Referring to FIG. 11, in the prior art, the clamping device is in contact with an outer edge of the object to be pulled and is not full matched to the contact surface of the object to be pulled. Therefore, the object is possibly harmed.
Moreover, the prior art clamping device is formed by two rigid arms and a wheel puller. Therefore, when a larger force is required in operation, the arms are easy to apply forces to the clamping device so that the structure is unstable. Moreover, the size of the object to be pulled is confined by the width of the two arms, and thus it can not be widely used in different size of objects.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a large size clamping device for detaching a bearing, wherein the base blocks of a clamping device is equally spaced along a round shape. Thereby, the area confined by three base blocks of the clamping device can be adjusted conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a large size clamping device for detaching a bearing, wherein the forces between the bearing to be pulled out and the clamping devices are more uniform so that the bearing will not be harmed.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a large size clamping device for detaching a bearing having three cambered base blocks. An inner edge of each base block is formed with a thinner top cambered surface. Each side of the base block has a penetrating connecting hole. Three connecting rods are used to connect the three base blocks by each connecting rod passing through the connecting holes of two respective base blocks. Thereby, an area confined by the base blocks is adjusted by adjusting the connections of the base blocks and the connecting rods. Thus the clamping device is suitable for bearings of different sizes. Further the backside of the clamping device has an ejecting cambered edge for resisting against the inner radius of a bearing. Moreover, the forces between the bearing to be pulled out and the clamping devices are more uniform so that the bearing will not be harmed.